Choe Neng Poww
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 25th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Poww is a very tall Arrancar with light green eyes and dark brown hair. His Hollow hole is not visible, but his mask remnants consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He has two green, triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks which form inner circles. He has the hairstyle of a medieval monk. Poww wears the standard white Arrancar uniform, but it is customized to look like a Chinese garb, with long sleeves which expose his very large hands. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, and his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Personality Despite his massive and imposing presence, Poww displays a calm, contemplative, and serious personality, rarely speaking, but he can be arrogant and overconfident, as evidenced when he defeated Ikkaku Madarame in battle,Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 7-9 and laughed after Sajin Komamura threw him in his released form.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 12 He often insults his opponents' appearance, commenting on Ikkaku's baldness''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326, page 8 and Komamura's appearance in being an anthropomorphic canine.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 15 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard, calling him his god and praying to him before battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 10-11 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Poww stands behind Baraggan Louisenbairn as a Garganta is opened at the fake Karakura Town. Along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción, he is summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to the fake town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 9-10 When Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, noting they are trapped, has Poww and the rest of his Fracción pull out a throne for him to sit upon.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 10-11 After discovering four pillars are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows Findorr Calius sent to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Poww, to each pillar to destroy them, stating if Gotei 13 is going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 6 .]] Poww is sent to fight against Ikkaku Madarame, who, commenting on his size, states he prays he is as strong as he looks, prompting Poww to ask if Shinigami have a god to pray to. When Ikkaku, realizing he does not have anyone in particular to pray to, decides to pray to Poww's god, Poww states there is no problem in this case, for his god and king knows Ikkaku is no match for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 9-11 Later, Poww, having defeated Ikkaku, destroys the pillar he was guarding.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 18-19 .]] Noting the real Karakura Town is beginning to return, Poww muses on how he thought Ikkaku had something he was hiding, but if he is dead, he probably did not. When Ikkaku, getting up, tells him to not get ahead of himself, Poww, forcing him back down with his foot, tells him to show him what he has got left. As Poww states if he does not comply, he will die, Ikkaku tells him he does not have anything left, and even if he did, he would not waste it on him. Telling him to die, Poww is punched into a building by 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura. After 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba stops the real Karakura Town from returning by throwing rods into the ground, Poww, laughing, jumps out of the rubble to face Komamura. Asking if Komamura is a dog, Poww, stating it was a good punch, claims it was not a real punch. Punching Komamura in the stomach, Poww, sending him flying, states this is a real punch. Deciding to show them the "best punch", Poww, taking out his Zanpakutō, enters his Resurrección, Calderón, and states defeating them will be a pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 7-19 .]] Towering over Iba and Ikkaku, Poww states smashing things is also a pain. As Iba, dragging Ikkaku behind him, runs away, Poww, stating he is tired and heavy, says it cannot be helped, for these are Baraggan's orders, and prepares to smash Iba and Ikkaku. Catching his fist, Komamura throws Poww into another building. Getting up, Poww, saying it did not hurt at all, states Komamura surprised him by being able to throw him. As he, opening his mouth, charges a Cero, Komamura activates his Bankai. Wondering what the giant is, a frightened Poww, asking Komamura what he is, raises a fist to smash him. Formally introducing himself, Komamura crushes Poww with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 2-17 Powers & Abilities [[Reiryoku#Spiritual Power Levels|'High Spiritual Power']]: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Poww has a high amount of spiritual power. This is proven as he was able to defeat lieutenant-level Shinigami Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 18-19 His Reiatsu is green.Bleach anime; Episode 220 Enhanced Strength: Poww has incredible physical strength. After defeating Ikkaku Madarame in battle, he destroyed the pillar he had been guarding.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 18-19 His hits contain tremendous power, sending Sajin Komamura, the largest captain in the Gotei 13 and a sturdy combatant, flying for several miles with just a single punch, which he claimed was not his best.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 16-17 .]] Cero: Like many Arrancar, Poww can fire a Cero. By gathering green spiritual energy in his mouth, he fires it with tremendous force. It is potent enough to injure Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach anime; Episode 220 Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Poww possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to withstand being punched into a building''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326, page 14 by Sajin Komamura,Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 10-11 an immensely strong man, without sustaining any damage. Zanpakutō .]] : In its sealed state, it takes the form of a wakizashi up in his sleeve.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 17 The sword has a light-purple handle and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. After Poww completely unsheathes his Zanpakutō, it grows to a fully-sized katana, with the hilt growing long enough for him to hold it like a normal sword. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . When releasing his Zanpakutō, Poww, holding up his Zanpakutō horizontally, calls out its release command. Glowing, the blade of his Zanpakutō dissolves. Poww's whole body begins to swell rapidly as he balloons into a gigantic creature, which is roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos, with a tear-shaped body and stature similar to an ape's, further giving highlight to his size. His Hollow mask fragments are replaced by a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending through his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale),Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 17-19 while his arms are covered with large black bands, and his legs, which are mostly his feet, are almost entirely black.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 9 His mouth becomes much larger, and his head is connected to his jaw by two straps of skin and the back of his neck instead of cheeks, as evidenced when he begins to charge a Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 13 This form tires him out quickly due to his dense weight, and he is reluctant to use it unless Baraggan orders him to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 3-4 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Poww's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Hierro': In this form, Poww withstood being thrown into a building by Komamura without any injuries, claiming afterwards it did not hurt at all. :*'Enhanced Strength': Poww claims the true power of his already strong punches is manifested in this form. As Poww is already powerful enough to punch Komamura away in his sealed state, Tetsuzaemon Iba flees from him, knowing he would not stand a better chance against the giant Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 3 Despite his increase in strength, Poww is still overpowered by Komamura's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 17 :*'Enhanced Cero': In this form, Poww's Cero is more powerful, like those of other Arrancar in their Resurrección, but he stops charging it after witnessing Komamura's Bankai, leaving its true power unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 13-15 Appearances in Other Media Trivia *Poww's full name wasn't revealed in the manga - he was just introduced as "Po". *Though Poww's Arrancar number is stated to be 32 in the between chapter sketches in Volume 38,Bleach manga; Volume 38, between chapter sketches the more recent UNMASKED character book identifies him as Arrancar 25. *Poww's fight with Komamura is significantly altered in the anime. As Poww fires his Cero, Komamura's Bankai deflects it with its sword. As Poww attempts to punch it, his three blows are blocked, and his fourth attack is countered by a punch. Upon recovery, Poww, grappling with it, fires a Cero. Komamura's Bankai forces the Cero down on Poww's throat, bringing him to his knees. In disbelief, Poww asks the same question, but does not attack Komamura, due to the damage which he sustained. Giving the same answer, Komamura slays Poww the same way he did in the manga. Quotes *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "I see. Then I have no issue. For my God, my king, understands better than any other that between the two of us, there can be no contest." *(Referring to a defeated Ikkaku) "This little baldy seemed to still be hiding some of his power, but it seems he went and died all the same." *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "Oh, how nice. If you're still alive, then show me it. Your hidden power. Now. Do as I say. Or you'll die."Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 9 *(To Sajin Komamura) "Not half bad, Shinigami. Or are you a dog? Either way, that was a decent punch. Still, that's not what I call a REAL punch!"Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 15-16 *"So heavy. So tired. But I suppose it can't be helped. These are Baraggan-sama's ORDERS!!" References Navigation de:Choe Neng Pō es:Choe Neng Poww pl:Choe Neng Poww Category:Numeros Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Deceased